


Shipwrecked

by ASchwartz33



Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Captain Minato, Captain Yahiko, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Instincts!Kakashi, Kakashi is a good distraction, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pirates, Pirates with ninjutsu, Polyamorous pirate crew, Polyamory, Poor sick Tenzo, Scars, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Teamwork, Threesome - M/M/M, Tobi is self-conscious, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: When The Flying Thunder God sails to meet up with their sister ship, The Akatsuki, things go terribly when Obito and Tobi are constantly fighting with each other. Minato asks Kakashi to work with them on their teamwork.Can be read as a stand alone, but I suggest reading part 1 first to get a feel for the series.Written for Naruto Rarepair week 2020! Day 6: Family
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Tobi (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> Welcome to part 2 of my pirate AU series! Each installment can be read on their own, but I seriously suggest reading them in order, as the previous ones will be mentioned as we travel through the story.
> 
> The tags would not cooperate. This story is Kakashi/Tobi/Obito. Don't let the tags lie to you!

Kakashi yawned, sprawled out on the deck like a happy housecat. The sun was out in full force today, and he couldn't help but spend a little time sunbathing.  _ The Flying Thunder God _ had another successful raid this morning, and they were preparing to meet up with their sister ship,  _ The Akatsuki _ . 

Captain Yahiko was nice, and fairly attractive… but meeting up with their counterpart came with it's fair share of issues. 

The main one, at least on  _ their  _ end of things, was Obito. Even now, Kakashi looked over the edge of his book to see the older boy watching to the east.

_ Good thing he told the Uchiha the wrong direction.  _

The Akatsuki would be approaching from the west, hopefully giving them a moment to speak before Obito and Tobi started up their usual fighting. 

Though to be fair… it was probably everyone else's fault that they were constantly at each other's throats. They were  _ eerily similar.  _ Kakashi wasn't convinced that the two weren't actually  _ twins.  _ As it was, they would likely never find out the truth. Tobi and Obito were both orphans, found in different parts of the world and brought into the pirating lifestyle as children. 

It was just thanks to Kakashi's poor luck that they both ended up in their weird mismatched family. Years of relentless teasing about it made the two excessively unhappy towards each other. They were always being compared and pitted against each other. Eventually, the game would get boring, and they would either accept the fact that they were likely brothers or move on with their lives assuming that they weren't. 

Minato was down below deck, along with Gai and a mildly-sick Tenzo. Kakashi hadn't seen the younger brunet personally since their successful morning mission, but knew that he hadn't been doing so well. Fixing the ship took a lot out of him sometimes, and Kakashi hoped it was just some sort of fatigue. 

"Hey! There they are!" Shisui shouted from the helm, pointing to the west at the approaching vessel. Kakashi groaned audibly, listening to Obito's hasty footsteps across the bow of the ship. 

"Bakashi! You dirty liar! You did that on  _ purpose _ !" Obito shouted grumpily, watching  _ The Akatsuki _ with furrowed brows. 

"Obito… try to be  _ nice  _ this time." Kakashi said with a huff, standing up to look upon the other ship himself. 

Since Tenzo did most of the  _ permanent  _ repairs on both ships, they were styled identically. The obvious difference though, was that while  _ their  _ ship remained the natural color of wood,  _ The Akatsuki _ had a black painted body with red trimmings. 

He wasn't sure which member of their crew had convinced Captain Yahiko to paint the ship, but he knew the paint job made Tenzo cringe every time. 

Sure enough, as the ship drew in close, crossing the blue waters with an elegant ease, Kakashi could see Tobi waiting on the bow. Deidara was next to him, and it was obvious even from this distance that he was yelling at the other man. 

He couldn't see Itachi's small form from this distance, but knew he was likely standing at the helm next to their captain and Kisame. Sasori was probably hiding below deck, maintaining whatever temporary reconstructions he had done during previous missions. 

The Akatsuki swung into their space and moved alongside them, heading towards the small, uninhabited island they usually met up at to exchange supplies and make reparations. 

"Hey, asshole!" Tobi shouted at Obito immediately, pointing at the Uchiha across the gap. 

"Fuck off!" Obito yelled, shaking his fist in the air. "You should be hiding your ugly face below deck! I'm going  _ blind  _ over here!" 

"My scars make me handsome!" Tobi shouted back, waving off Deidara's attempts to reel him in. 

Kakashi watched with mild amusement. The two were  _ ridiculous.  _ The biggest difference between the two was the fact that the right side of Tobi's face was scarred from an incident during his childhood. Kakashi had a hunch that the scars continued down his entire body, but he had yet to see it. 

"Yeah, right! Keep telling yourself that!" Obito yelled. Kakashi knew he should probably be stopping this… but was honestly enjoying it a little. 

Tobi was visibly pissed, running towards the back of the deck. Sure enough, Kisame, Itachi, and Yahiko were all there.

_ None of them managed to stop Tobi from turning the wheel.  _ They all knew that Tenzo could keep them both afloat, but it didn't stop Kakashi from having a small moment of panic as  _ The Akatsuki _ swung into the side of their ship. Kisame had picked Tobi up bodily, carrying the unruly man over his shoulder even as the rest of them just tried to maintain their balance. The entire ship shook, and Minato was on the deck in a heartbeat. 

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouted over the jarring sounds of two ships colliding. Yahiko was attempting to break their vessels apart, and Minato looked  _ pissed.  _ More pissed than he would normally be at his subordinate's antics. 

"Obito!  _ Why  _ do you have to antagonize him?!" Minato yelled, turning back to Shisui. "Keep steering ahead towards the island! If we're lucky, we'll hit the sand before we sink." 

_ That  _ got Kakashi's attention. Minato sounded panicked, and there was absolutely no reason for that with Tenzo on board… unless he was so sick that he couldn't use chakra. Minato shot Kakashi a look, and he understood his orders from that alone.

"Obito! Let's go!" Kakashi shouted, flickering to the lower level of the ship. They needed to do  _ some  _ form of damage control. He passed Gai on the way, who was carrying a pale and unconscious Tenzo on his back. 

_ That answered  _ **_that_ ** _ question. _

"What do we do?!" Obito asked in a panic, his black eyes wide. They hadn't really ran into this problem before. It was so  _ rare  _ for Tenzo to get sick  _ at all _ , let alone so badly that he was rendered useless. 

"Use fire style and start turning water to steam!" Kakashi ordered, surveying the damage. Since Tenzo had reinforced the sides of the ship with thicker wood, the damage wasn't as bad as he was expecting. There were large chunks missing, and water was rushing in steadily. Kakashi waded through the knee-high water, searching for something,  _ anything  _ to stop the water from rushing in. 

He didn't have to. He was pushed out of the way by Deidara's clay clone, who went straight to work on filling the gaps. "Deal with the water!" The clone shouted.

Kakashi didn't question it. With Gai taking Tenzo to the upper deck, Yahiko's crew was probably trying to do some damage control of their own. Shisui flickered down next to him, not hesitating to add his fire style to the mix. With Kakashi and both of the Uchihas using their flame jutsus, the bottom of the ship heated up quickly. Rising steam made it nearly impossible to see anything, but Kakashi could feel the water lowering past his ankles. 

"Shisui! Go check on  _ The Akatsuki _ !" Kakashi shouted, only to nearly lose his balance when the ship lurched to a sudden stop. Apparently, they had made it to the island. 

Deidara's clay clone melted, and Kakashi rushed out to the upper deck to check on the rest of the crew. 

Gai was already off the ship and on the Island, Tenzo still nestled safely on his back. Kakashi wanted to ask after his younger friend, but knew he wouldn't be able to help right now anyway.  _ The Akatsuki _ had landed in the sand safely as well, and Kakashi could hear Yahiko scolding Tobi below deck. 

Deidara and Sasori landed in the sand next to them, their clothes completely soaked. Deidara growled, trying to salvage what he could of his hairdo. Kisame and Itachi emerged from the ship slowly, taking their time. 

Kakashi could feel Minato's angry aura stalking in their direction. Obito was cowering behind Shisui, but it didn't matter. Their captain dragged him off into the wilderness for what was probably one hell of a scolding. 

"I'll gather some firewood." Kisame commented in his usual calm attitude. How the overgrown man could remain so level-headed was astonishing even to Kakashi. 

"I'll go with you." Shisui chirped happily.  _ The Akatsuki _ and  _ The Flying Thunder God _ had been put together by the same man, Lord Jiraiya. They all followed the same three rules, even when they were perfectly alone and safe on this small island. No one was allowed to go anywhere on their own, including Yahiko and Minato. 

Kakashi helped create a nice patch of soft leaves for Gai to lay Tenzo down on. The younger man was sicker than Kakashi had ever seen him. His face was sweaty, and he was hardly aware of their surroundings. It was worrisome, but Kakashi had faith that he would be fine. Tenzo had always healed and recovered much faster than anyone else, and this would be no different. 

~

Much later, after camp was set up and a fire was going, several members of the group went off to hunt for some fresh meat. Shisui, Kisame, and Gai went to hunt, while Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori went to look for some fresh fruit. Minato and Kakashi sat with Tenzo, while Yahiko looked after the fire. 

Obito watched Tenzo curiously, who had been asleep for almost an hour. "When do you think he's going to wake up?" 

Minato glared at him a little. "I don't know. He's pretty sick." His slender fingers smoothed through Tenzo's hair as he spoke, and his voice was kept at a quiet volume. 

Obito was pouting. Kakashi could sense it. He felt guilty, and wanted Tenzo to be better so his mistake could be erased. "We can't rush it. If he tries to use chakra while he is in this condition, it could be deadly." Kakashi scolded. 

Obito growled his annoyance. "I know, I know." 

Thankfully, it wasn't long before everyone returned. The hunting party looked very successful as Gai drug a boar into camp, while Itachi's crew had found a number of berries and fruits. It was shaping up to be a nice dinner. 

At least it  _ was _ … if it wasn't for Tobi and Obito. 

"This island sucks." Tobi pouted. "Why can't we just keep sailing, and come back once Tenzo is healed?"

"Because,  _ idiot _ , my clay can only hold up for  _ so long  _ against water." Deidara answered, holding out plates that he had brought from the ship for Kisame, who was cutting up the boar. Itachi had sped up the cooking drastically with a fireball jutsu, and Kakashi only hoped they could make it through dinner without fists flying. 

"Deidara, be nice." Sasori scolded, and the blond turned towards him immediately. 

"Why? It's  _ Tobito's  _ fault we're in this mess!" He shouted, and both Tobi and Obito made loud noises of displeasure. 

"Did you just refer to both of us as  _ one person? _ " Tobi yelled, standing up to point at his crewmate. Obito looked just as upset, but Shisui appeared to be holding him back. 

"Yes. I did." Deidara answered with a grin. "Why don't you go cry to your  _ mommy  _ about it?" 

"Deidara." Yahiko warned, accepting a plate of food from Kisame. 

Everyone else was either quiet, or having small conversations of their own, trying to ignore the rising tension in the group. 

"I'm an  _ orphan!" _ Tobi shouted angrily. 

Deidara laughed dangerously. "We're  _ all  _ orphans, Tobi." 

The group was silent for a moment. Kakashi thought about it. Were they  _ really  _ all orphans? He knew that Gai, Sasori, and Yahiko's parents had been killed during the war, just like his father had. 

Shisui, Minato, and Deidara's parents had all died from disease… and Kisame, Tenzo, Obito, and Tobi had never known either of their parents. 

_ Okay… maybe they  _ **_were_ ** _ all orphans.  _ The group exchanged glances awkwardly, until one voice finally rang out. 

"My parents are alive and well." Itachi spoke softly, causing Deidara to jump wildly in surprise. 

"Itachi! How long have you been sitting there?! You about gave me a heart attack!" The blond shouted, and Kisame laughed heartily. Itachi was by far the quietest person in the group. He was even quieter than Tenzo and Sasori, who both rarely spoke on their own. 

Itachi shrugged, allowing Kisame to place a large arm around his shoulders as he sat down. Kakashi was hoping that the arguing was done for the moment… but he could only get  _ so  _ lucky. Obito and Tobi were on edge the entire night, to the point where both captains were getting fed up. 

It was just so  _ unlike _ Obito. The older boy was always nice, and a compassionate human being. It was all of the merciless teasing that had driven him to this point. 

Kakashi had been there when Minato originally found Obito. Kakashi was ten, and had been sailing for the better part of two years with Minato and Jiraiya. The older blond was constantly scouting for more crewmates. It would only be a matter of time before Lord Jiraiya decided to retire. Yahiko had already gone off to find a crew for the second ship that the older man had won in a simple card game, and Minato was feeling the pressure. 

Needless to say, Kakashi had been confused when those bright blue eyes settled on a small black-haired boy roaming the streets. 

They followed him for nearly two days, watching as he earned food for himself by helping the elderly and returning lost pets. It was a jarring reminder of what Kakashi's life had been like before Minato had found him. 

The boy showed no talent for ninjutsu, but apparently Minato had seen something in him. They approached on the third day, and Obito just looked at them owlishly. He was twelve, and had been living on the streets since he ran away from a group home at ten. Minato himself was only eighteen at the time, but seemed eager to take on another young apprentice. 

Once they extended the offer, Obito had accepted it in a heartbeat. Jiraiya hadn't even questioned his first mate when they brought another child on board, and they had all been together ever since. 

_ Twelve years ago _ he met Obito. Looking at him now, with their sister crew on the island with them, there was hardly any resemblance to the kind boy of the past. He was bitter, and angry, and every bit of it had to do with the other man across the way. 

When Kakashi had met Tobi, the silver-haired pirate was already seventeen. Yahiko's new crewmate was  _ shockingly  _ similar in looks to Obito. Jiraiya and Minato had both looked between the two with confusion. 

Yahiko had found Tobi roaming the streets, similar to Obito, but  _ weeks  _ of travel from where he had been picked up. 

It couldn't be. Obito had awoken the sharingan after a year of learning ninjutsu. Tobi had done no such thing. Even Shisui, who they believed to be closely related to Obito, had a hard time believing it. They were just  _ so alike...  _ but the eyes said different. Obito had been given Shisui's last name almost immediately after they had stumbled upon the younger boy. Shisui enthusiastically taught Obito everything he had known about their eyesight and heritage, and was just thrilled to be around family. 

Tobi outright denied any relation to them. Obito denied it as well.  _ Of course, the crew couldn't ignore such obvious material for teasing.  _ Tobi's scars made it difficult to discern what his entire face would look like, but it grew harder to deny as the years went on and their comparability remained the same. 

Five years had passed since they first met Tobi. Three years since the final member of the two-ship group, Itachi Uchiha, had joined, and Jiraiya had finally retired. Itachi had remained quiet on the matter, though Kakashi suspected that Shisui and his younger cousin had discussed it at length.

Really, this was the first  _ extended  _ period of time they would be staying together in all the time they had been sailing alongside one another. Sure, they had stayed in the same villages and inns before. Some of them had even slept together on different occasions… but they had never been cramped together like this, and it was becoming alarmingly clear that something needed to be done about the two raven-haired men. 

Everyone else got along well. Gai and Kisame were great friends, sparring with each other every chance they got. Obito and Shisui obviously loved spending time with Itachi. Even Captain Yahiko often chose to spend his time with Captain Minato, and the two were known to share a bed occasionally. Tenzo mostly kept quiet, but was often dragged into conversations about art and woodworking with Deidara and Sasori. Overall, they were one hell of a group, with a wide range of useful and exotic jutsus. 

There was only one sore spot, and the two men involved were currently glaring at each other in silence. 

Kakashi almost missed Minato calling him over after dinner, his position at Tenzo's side remaining unchanged. Kakashi didn't hesitate, joining his captain on the outside edge of their small camp. 

"Kakashi." Minato greeted him with a smile. The younger man could read him like no one else, and knew immediately that the smile was fake. 

"What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered, sitting next to Tenzo and rubbing the man's shivering back. 

The older man huffed a laugh. "I want you to take Tobi and Obito away from camp for a little while. Tenzo needs to rest, and I don't trust them to keep quiet." Minato spoke easily. 

Kakashi frowned. "You've got to be kidding." It wasn't his place to question his captain, but the idea was ludicrous. Keeping both of them  _ together?  _ Kakashi would only end up being a babysitter. 

"I'm not. We have to find a way for them to get along." Minato spoke seriously, once again dragging his fingers through Tenzo's hair. The younger man was still asleep, his sweaty face up against Minato's thigh. 

"And you expect  _ me  _ to be able to do that?  _ How? _ " Kakashi asked, hoping the older man would change his mind. 

Instead, Minato shot him a flat look. "I think you could find  _ some way  _ to focus their attention elsewhere."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but stood up. If Minato wanted him to try, then try he would. "I can't guarantee any results." 

He could hear Minato chuckling as he walked away, heading straight over to his older crewmate. Obito was watching his approach. Kakashi wasn't one to wander around and chat, and he had likely noticed him speaking with Minato. Kakashi kept his face as neutral as possible in order to keep Obito calm. They were friends. They  _ had been  _ since they first met. 

Kakashi placed a hand on Obito's shoulder. "Come on, Obito. We have a mission." 

Large black eyes widened, and Obito stood quickly. He was a good subordinate… so long as Tobi wasn't involved. The other man followed him around the camp, only hesitating when Kakashi walked up to Tobi. The man watched their approach silently, with the same watchful eyes that Obito had. 

Kakashi hadn't spent a lot of time with Tobi. In fact, he wasn't really sure  _ who  _ the older pirate liked to spend his time with. He seemed to move from group to group, much like Kakashi often did. "Tobi, we have a mission. Come with me?" Kakashi asked happily, giving the other man his best smile. 

Instead of jumping up like Obito had, Tobi cocked an eyebrow. He leaned back a bit, looking for Yahiko, who had moved to Minato's side. The orange-haired captain gave him a quick nod to confirm that  _ yes,  _ he was supposed to go. Tobi huffed, but stood. "Is  _ he  _ coming too?" He asked, pointing rudely at Obito.

Kakashi knew he needed to cut this off immediately, before they had a chance to escalate things in the camp once again. He couldn't stand to disappoint Minato again so close to the fiasco in the village earlier in the week. He winced internally just thinking about it. Minato had been  _ so  _ upset. Kakashi had been upset as well, and hadn't allowed himself to participate in anything other than missions for the whole week. 

"Yes. He is. And  _ both of you  _ need to make an effort to get along. We are a  _ team.  _ All of us. Just keep quiet and let's go." Kakashi spoke authoritatively. Thankfully, both men listened. Obito wrinkled his face in annoyance, but nodded to his counterpart. Tobi gave a short nod back, and Kakashi led them into the trees. 

After a few minutes, Obito spoke. "Where are we going? What is the mission?" 

Kakashi sighed. He should have known the silence wouldn't last long. "I'm taking you to the other side of the island. We're going to work on your teamwork." 

Both of them groaned. "It's not  _ my  _ fault! This asshole started it!" Obito whined.

" _ I  _ didn't start it! You're the one always calling me names!" Tobi yelled. 

**"Keep your voices down!"** Kakashi growled, rounding on both of the men behind him. Both of them were stunned into silence, so Kakashi decided now was a good enough time. "It's  _ both of you.  _ You two are the only people in our pack that can't get along!" Kakashi lectured. He almost felt bad. He had never really yelled at Obito before, and the man looked completely shocked by it. 

" _ Pack _ ? What are we,  _ dogs _ ?" Tobi said insultingly. Kakashi tried to keep his cool. He knew that getting angry would only make things worse. 

He took a few breaths before responding. "Look. You two messed up big this time. What happens  _ next time? _ How long until you two get somebody  _ killed? _ We need to get this sorted out  **now.** " 

Obito huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are we supposed to do? Spar?" 

_ At least one of them was attempting to talk it out.  _ Truthfully, he had already considered that option

Pitting himself against the two of them  _ could  _ force them to work together to defeat him. But in the end, it was getting late, and he couldn't risk destroying half the forest while Tenzo was trying to sleep. Maybe once morning came around. Until then…

"I was thinking something… that would cause less  _ damage. _ " Kakashi said with a grin. Tobi cocked an eyebrow, but appeared to be taking him seriously. Obito, on the other hand, was  _ more than familiar  _ with Kakashi's innuendos. His eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?" 

Kakashi chuckled, but Tobi still didn't understand. He turned away, trudging on through the forest to get to a small grassy area that he had seen a few months back. As predicted, both men followed.  _ Silently.  _

"I was thinking that I could suggest a few things for you two to do together to improve your relationship." Kakashi commented, stepping over roots and fallen branches. 

"Like what?" Tobi asked innocently, making Kakashi laugh once again. 

_ Finally.  _ They broke out of the trees, to a small clearing that had a wonderful view of the ocean. They were almost as far as they could be from the camp. Kakashi turned to them with a grin, not that it was really all that visible. The sun was almost gone, and the sky had darkened considerably. "Like  _ me. _ " Kakashi answered, laying on his back in the grass. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as his suggestion finally dawned on the older man. 

"Oh." Tobi answered quietly. Both men looked at each other briefly, the hesitation obvious. 

"Uh… I don't know, Kakashi. That's a little…  _ weird. _ " Obito spoke sheepishly, rubbing his hand on his neck. 

"Oh? And why is it weird?" Kakashi prodded. They had been openly denying being related this entire time. Even so… that wasn't something unheard of amongst pirates. It wasn't even unheard of for  _ Obito _ , who had disappeared into a rented room with Shisui on a number of occasions. 

"Well…" Tobi started, but couldn't manage to express the thought out loud. 

"Well  _ what _ ? I thought you two didn't think you were related?" Kakashi said with a smirk. "I see no reason why it's weird. Unless… unless you don't find me attractive?" Kakashi said with a mock pout. Honestly, he hadn't ever noticed Tobi getting cozy with anyone. He wasn't sure if it was because the man was  _ straight _ , or if he was just inexperienced. 

Even in the dimmed lighting, Kakashi could see both men blushing. "Obito… would you care to undress me?" 

His older teammate was flustered, but stepped forward after a moment. Obito dropped down to his knees, reaching forward, and then pulling back again. "You really don't think it's weird?"

Tobi dropped down next to him, and Kakashi could see the way he was eyeing his body. 

The silver-haired man wasn't lacking confidence. Kakashi  _ knew _ that he was attractive. He knew that his button-up white shirt helped his skin look less pale, that his nose was perfectly straight, and that his beauty mark made  _ everyone  _ he came in contact with want to kiss him. More than that, everyone was interested in his fangs, and the sculpted body he was hiding under his clothes. Obito had seen him naked plenty… had  _ experienced  _ it firsthand. "No. I don't think it's weird. I think it's  _ sexy _ ." 

Both men raised their eyebrows, and Kakashi moved to take off his eyepatch. Tobi and Obito may fight a lot, and could be really annoying… but at the end of the line, they were both in  _ excellent shape.  _ Kakashi had no reservations about having sex with both of them, and intended to do  _ exactly that.  _ He hadn't had sex the entire week, and when he  _ did? _ Well… Minato's punishments were  _ called that  _ for a reason. Kakashi was aching to kiss, to sink his teeth into smooth skin. All of his favorite things about sex had been taken away once he had broken the rules, and he was ready to make up for that now. 

Kakashi smiled as Obito reached forward again, unfastening Kakashi's trousers with agile fingers. Tobi watched, his eyes glazed over and his mouth parted the smallest amount. Once Kakashi's bottoms were removed, he leaned up and pulled his own shirt off. Obito mimicked him, ripping his tight shirt over his head enthusiastically. 

Tobi, however, did not. He shifted uncomfortably, and Kakashi took that moment to sit up. "Are you… okay with this?" He asked quietly, stretching his arm out to rub one of the man's thighs. 

Tobi looked away, holding one hand to the side of his neck. 

_ The side with the scars.  _ **_Of course._ **

Kakashi sprung forward, clashing his mouth with Tobi's. If the man was simply self-conscious of his scars, Kakashi would show him that he didn't care about them one bit. The man was still  _ very  _ attractive. His hands smoothed over either side of Tobi's jaw, and the older man hummed softly in surprise as he returned the kiss. 

To his credit, Obito didn't complain. He simply watched from the sidelines as Kakashi devoured the other man's mouth. When he was satisfied, Kakashi trailed off to the side, down the part of his jaw that was covered in scars from what appeared to be some sort of explosion. He had never heard the story. If someone wasn't openly bragging about their battle scars, then you didn't ask. Tobi's body tensed, but he didn't stop Kakashi from trailing a path down to his throat. He moved over to his ear, and nibbled on the lobe before whispering to him. "I'm the  _ last  _ person that is going to care about  _ scars,  _ Tobi." 

The older man inhaled sharply, his body shivering a bit at his warm breath. "I… I'm not worried about  _ you. _ " 

Kakashi looked to Obito pointedly, who got the hint much quicker than he expected. Obito truly was a kind soul, and apparently he had only needed a serious scolding to be reminded of that. The Uchiha looked embarrassed, rubbing his hand behind his neck. "I… I'm really sorry about all the things I've said about your scars, Tobi. I just couldn't think of anything else when I was angry. I don't  _ actually  _ think they are ugly." 

Tobi was silent, unable to respond to Obito  _ actually  _ saying something nice to him for once. Kakashi moved back, just enough to nudge Tobi towards Obito. He went willingly, and Obito met him awkwardly halfway, wrapping his arms around him in a weird sort of hug. 

They split apart after a moment, and Kakashi remembered that he was literally naked in the grass. It seemed that his company remembered too, as four black eyes directed their attention to him. Kakashi returned to his resting position, on his back and propped up on his elbows. 

Obito was the first to move forward, knowing exactly what it was Kakashi wanted. He pressed his tongue flat against Kakashi's thigh, licking a wet trail up his leg and then up the side of his cock. Kakashi groaned at the first contact, dropping his head back. 

Obito licked him again, skipping his leg and starting at the base of his cock and working his way to the tip, teasing his slit just a little before pulling away. 

Kakashi lifted his head, and saw that Tobi had finally taken his shirt off. He smirked. Tobi was just as built and muscular as he had expected. He also finally got an answer about the man's scarring. It definitely ran down the entire left side of his torso, but Kakashi made sure not to stare. "I believe I mentioned that this was a  _ team  _ exercise?" Kakashi commented. There was hardly enough light left to see the blush that crossed Tobi's face before he moved forward. He leaned down next to Obito, watching as he licked another stripe up Kakashi's weeping erection, and mimicking him on the opposite side. 

_ Holy shit.  _ Kakashi could hardly breathe. Side-by-side, they looked even more similar than they had before. The thought that maybe they  _ were  _ twins made Kakashi's dick twitch with excitement. Something about it made his stomach coil with warmth and his skin tingle. 

Obito was greedy. On his next pass, he swallowed Kakashi to the hilt. The younger pirate cried out as the warmth engulfed him, leaving Tobi with no option but to move up his body in a wonderfully lazy pattern. Tobi pressed deep kisses to his hip bone, trailed his tongue in nonsensical patterns over his abs, and then sucked one of his pink nipples into his mouth. Kakashi moaned, rocking his hips steadily as Obito sucked him off. His hands moved up to tangle into Tobi's hair, his brain unhelpfully reminding him that it felt exactly like Obito's. 

The older man teased his nipples, running his tongue over each of them and sucking them into his mouth at random intervals. Tobi had a rather talented tongue, much like Obito, who was still hungrily gulping down his dick. 

Kakashi gripped the hair in his fingers tightly, his dick twitching again at the groan he received as he dragged Tobi up to his face. 

Then they were kissing.  _ Hard.  _ Kakashi felt like he was trying to push his face straight through the other man's, their teeth clacking angrily as he fought to taste Tobi's mouth. He wanted them.  _ Both of them.  _ He wanted to pin them down and fuck into them like it was his  _ job.  _ Kakashi moaned, letting go of Tobi's hair enough that he could back away. 

Both of them… but  _ who  _ to fuck first? That answer was easy. Kakashi had slept with Obito plenty. Regardless of whether they may or may not have been related, they were two individual people. Kakashi wanted Tobi first. 

"Obito." Kakashi cooed, watching as the Uchiha finally lifted his head from his cock. "It's time. I'm going to fuck  _ Tobi  _ first."

Obito nodded, dark eyes flickering over to land on a shocked Tobi. 

"Y-you are?" Tobi asked, his voice unsure but also filled with want and hope. 

Kakashi smiled, sitting up once again. He reached out, pulling Tobi's legs out from under him so he landed on his ass, and diving in to get rid of his trousers. "Both of you are wearing too much clothes." 

Obito didn't need any help. He was already naked and ready as soon as Kakashi started pulling off the last of Tobi's clothes. Kakashi looked over him appreciatively. Obito's body really was fantastic. He was strong, with wonderfully sculpted muscles and smooth skin. His cock was something to marvel at too, and he made sure to hum his appreciation at the naked man next to him. Then, he turned to Tobi, who was watching owlishly from below him. He smirked, leaning in to tease his beautiful abs with his tongue. Tobi's body flexed and jumped with the sensation, but the man didn't really make any noise until Kakashi drifted over to his scarred side. The damage didn't really seem to be too bad, in all honesty. It still felt like regular skin beneath his tongue, and tasted just as fantastic as the rest of the man. Kakashi gave a rough nibble, and Tobi let out a cute little squeak. 

"You taste  _ wonderful _ , Tobi." Kakashi drawled, sitting back on his legs and positioning the older man in front of him. Tobi's legs framed his own, and Kakashi motioned for Obito to come over. He had just been watching, and that wouldn't do. 

Obito complied, just as Kakashi knew he would, and swept him up into a deep kiss. Obito moaned into his mouth, and Kakashi could sense the other man squirming on the ground. He pulled back, just far enough to capture Obito's bottom lip with his elongated canines. The older man gasped loudly, a little sound that never failed to go straight to Kakashi's dick. 

"Help him relax, will you?" Kakashi murmured. Obito understood what he wanted, but still hesitated. The younger man tilted his head, silver eyebrows raised in question. 

Obito took his challenge. He dropped down, swallowing Tobi's cock in one shot. Kakashi shivered at the sight of it, Obito sucking the other man's cock, and Tobi moaning wantonly into the night air. It was a sight that he would definitely never forget. 

Kakashi leaned over to dig through his clothes. Hidden in one of his pockets was a small vial, and he desperately needed it at the moment. 

_ Ah. There it is _ . Kakashi pulled the vial of oil out of his clothes victoriously, ripping the cork out and dousing his fingers. If Obito and Tobi were aware of his actions, they didn't show it. 

Kakashi nudged Tobi's legs further apart, his eyes locked onto the scene laid before him. Tobi was desperately dragging his fingers through Obito's hair, writhing and moaning like crazy. Obito was doing his best to drive the other man over the edge, pushing his cock as far down his throat as he could manage and sucking ruthlessly. 

Kakashi reached down, probing between Tobi's cheeks to find his tight hole. He dipped the first finger in, working it around and trying to stretch the muscles within. He was  _ tight _ , and immensely  _ hot  _ inside, and it made Kakashi shiver to think about having his cock in such a small space. 

It had only been six days since he had sex… but that was the longest he had gone in a long time. 

After he added a second finger, Tobi came, shouting out into the darkness as Obito swallowed his seed hungrily.  _ Obito had  _ **_always_ ** _ been good at that _ . 

Kakashi groaned, slowing his fingers as Tobi clenched around him, and raising his eyebrows when Obito immediately surged up and attacked Tobi's mouth. It was unimaginably  _ hot _ , watching the two of them make out and touch each other. It was more than Kakashi had expected from them. 

He returned to his task with renewed vigor, determined to get his cock into Tobi's ass before he came in the grass instead. 

Once Tobi was pressing back against his hand eagerly, Kakashi deemed him ready. He removed his fingers, retrieving the vial he had carefully set aside and dripping the cold liquid on his cock. Kakashi moaned, stroking himself a few times as two sets of eyes were glued to him. He handed the lubricant to Obito, who accepted it gratefully. "Get yourself ready too, Obito.  _ You're next. _ " He growled, breaching the tight ring of Tobi's ass as he spoke. 

Tobi  _ howled  _ beneath him, his fingers digging into the ground as he was slowly filled.  _ "Oh… shit."  _ He moaned, writhing in the grass as Obito fingered himself open to the side. 

Kakashi exhaled loudly when his hips finally met Tobi's ass. The man was  _ so tight.  _ He wasn't sure he would be able to hold out and wait to come until he was fucking Obito. 

_ Fuck it. Kakashi was more than young enough to bounce back for a second round.  _

Kakashi pulled back slowly, groaning at the slide of his cock against Tobi's inner walls. When he began to thrust back in, the older man moaned languidly, his hands searching for something to hold onto. Kakashi chuckled, dropping down over him so he could kiss him, letting tanned arms wrap around his torso. Nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into his teammate, and Kakashi growled. 

His eyes drifted upwards, Obito was still watching them, his eyes glowing red and his fingers in his ass. It wasn't enough. Kakashi wanted him to participate. 

Tobi whined as Kakashi pulled out, but allowed him to manhandle his body and flip him onto his hands and knees. Kakashi nudged his legs into the right place, and mounted him, forcing his erection back inside. Tobi cried out again, and Kakashi leaned over him to bite into his shoulder. The older man wailed, pressing back into every thrust Kakashi made. 

The silver-haired pirate forced himself to slow down, looking at his black-haired friend to the side. He gestured to Tobi with his head, and once again, Obito proved himself to be a great mind reader. 

Kakashi's hands were on Tobi's back as he languidly pressed in, feeling his cock just barely brushing against the man's prostate. He could feel the muscles tensing beneath his fingers as Obito knelt in front of him, cock at eye level. 

Tobi only hesitated a moment before returning the favor Obito had already completed earlier. Obito's dripping cock was completely swallowed by Tobi, leaving him gasping and digging into Tobi's hair. Kakashi picked up his pace again, groaning in tandem with Obito as they both abused Tobi's wonderful body. 

It was too dark for him to see, but he could feel every jolt of excitement that flew through the body beneath him, could feel every roll of his hips and could hear every moan that Obito let pass his lips. It was wonderful. It was far more fun than he had expected. 

Both of these men had impressed him, setting aside their differences to  _ finally  _ get along for a little while. 

_ Kakashi could only hope that it would last.  _

He felt Tobi clench around him as the man came again, moaning around Obito's cock. Judging from the sounds, Obito was coming too, his moans garbled and broken. What little he could see was enough to send him over the edge, spilling himself into Tobi's tight rounded ass. 

Kakashi groaned, leaning down to kiss more of the skin beneath him, feeling every shiver as Tobi came down from his orgasm. Kakashi slipped out once his own release was done, helping Tobi drop down to the grass. 

He was still hard, even after his orgasm, and Kakashi made his way over to the still-recovering Obito. Red eyes met his mismatched gaze in the darkness, an excited glint to them as Kakashi put his hands on Obito's skin. 

"Kakashi." Obito murmured softly, meeting him halfway for a rushed kiss. Kakashi turned, dragging his mouth away from Obito's and down towards his throat. He bit down on the man's neck, hard enough to leave a definite bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. Kakashi loved to bite. He loved leaving his claim on someone else's body. 

Obito cried out sharply. It wasn't the first time he had been bitten by Kakashi, and it wouldn't be the last. The younger man flipped him forcefully, sending him to his hands and knees much like he had done to Tobi earlier. There were times when Kakashi preferred the slower, more intimate positions… and then there were the times where he just wanted to pin someone and fuck the shit out of them. 

He knew Obito preferred the second option. His cock slid in easily. Obito had prepped himself thoroughly, and Kakashi groaned as he was enveloped in warmth again. The Uchiha was making delicious noises under him, and Kakashi pressed a strong hand down between his shoulder blades. Obito was forced to keep his lower half bent forward with his face to the ground, and Kakashi angled his hips just a little bit before slamming in to the hilt. Obito mewled and cried out with every thrust, enjoying the brutal pace that Kakashi was setting as he pounded into him. He could hear Tobi breathing heavily to the side, listening to Obito's wonderful noises of pleasure as well. Kakashi growled, moving his hand to join the other on Obito's hips. The other man would stay on the ground, allowing Kakashi to have this. He never knew what caused these deep feelings in his chest. The incessant want to  _ devour,  _ to  **_dominate._ ** Whatever it was, Kakashi needed this every once in a while, and Obito always allowed it. He never made fun of him for it later… he just continued to enjoy the ride. 

Obito's wails escalated in volume as he got close to orgasming once again. The body beneath him clenched and shuddered as the older man spilled his release into the grass below. Kakashi didn't let him relax long. He gripped into black hair and pulled so that his back was flush with Kakashi's front. He snapped his teeth together once as a warning before biting into Obito's skin again. 

Kakashi came with Obito's skin between his teeth and a growl escaping his throat. 

This time, Kakashi could feel his legs and arms shaking as he released Obito from his teeth. "Obito." Kakashi whispered, a silent question that almost always passed between them when they were done.  **_Are you alright?_ **

Obito hummed, answering with an almost inaudible  _ "yeah", _ before dropping himself to the ground. 

After cleaning up a bit, Kakashi rearranged his lovers onto a new patch of grass. They were going to wait to head back to camp until morning, and he didn't necessarily want to sleep on top of whatever filthy mess they had made. 

Thankfully, it was more than warm enough to sleep outside comfortably… even in the nude. Kakashi snuggled up to Obito's back, and felt Tobi pressing real close to his own. He couldn't help but be happy with the results. Both men had gotten along swimmingly while they were laying down to sleep, and Kakashi was sure it would last. 

As similar as they were, Kakashi had to keep reminding himself that the odds were  _ not  _ in favor of them being related. They had grown up too far apart, and Tobi didn't have the sharingan. Shisui and Itachi were  _ absolutely certain  _ that whatever incident caused Tobi's scarring was more than enough to activate a sharingan. They also insisted that it was a dominant bloodline trait, and that it was  _ next to impossible  _ for the older man not to have it, if he was in fact an Uchiha. 

The facts said that  _ no _ , they weren't related. But… at least they could  _ get along  _ now. 

~

The morning sun woke Kakashi. His eyes fluttered open, though he didn't keep his damaged one open long. His arms were wrapped around Obito in front of him. It was easy enough to tell the difference from this angle, because Obito had a pretty unique birthmark behind his shoulder. 

It was a slightly darkened patch of skin, an oddly shaped one that Kakashi had always thought resembled a heart. He had habitually taken care not to bite over it… though he did place kisses on the area sometimes. 

Kakashi couldn't resist, now that he had thought about it, placing his lips gently against soft skin as he stretched his legs. 

At the same time, the arm around his stomach tightened, and Tobi groaned in his sleep behind him.  _ "Stupid Bakashi."  _

Kakashi's eyes shot open wide.  _ Obito  _ was the only one who called him that. 

_ That meant…  _

Kakashi squeezed the body in front of him, watching the heart birthmark retreat from view as  _ Tobi  _ turned over. The older man smiled at him, apparently not noticing that all of the blood had rushed from Kakashi's face. 

"Good morning." Tobi said as he stretched, not acknowledging Kakashi's inner crisis. The older man's face wrinkled. "Yuck. I'm sticky and gross. I'm gonna get in the water I think." 

"Mmm. Me too." Obito mumbled behind Kakashi's ear, squeezing again before releasing his hold on the younger man. 

Kakashi had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say. He watched in silence as both men walked across the warm sand, naked as the day they were born. Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to enjoy the view, his eyes locked onto the twin birthmarks on their shoulders. 

_ If there was doubt before… there  _ **_certainly_ ** _ wasn't any now.  _

~

Kakashi hadn't said anything to either of them all morning. They seemed to pick up on his strange mood, but didn't comment on it. As soon as they made it back to camp, Kakashi split off to find Minato. 

The blond was speaking with Yahiko, watching him approach with a bright smile on his face. Looking into Minato's smile was like looking into the sun, but not even  _ that _ could make Kakashi feel less uncomfortable. 

Minato noticed immediately, but didn't mention it. "It seems you had a bit of success last night." He said with a knowing smile, gesturing to Tobi and Obito, who were playfully shoving each other as they packed up their things. 

"Maa… I suppose so. I  _ do  _ have something to speak with you about though." Kakashi drawled uncomfortably. Yahiko made a move to step away, but the younger pirate motioned silently for him to stay. 

"Well… I noticed something this morning." Kakashi spoke slowly. "About Tobi and Obito." 

Minato tilted his head a tiny amount, and Yahiko simply watched silently. 

"They are  _ definitely _ twins." Kakashi announced. "They have the same birthmark behind their shoulder." 

Blond and orange eyebrows rose. "Ah." Yahiko responded. "So  _ that's  _ why they're getting along so well." 

Kakashi chuckled, readjusting his eyepatch nervously. "No… I didn't tell them."

Minato frowned. "You didn't? Why not?" 

Kakashi shot Minato a flat look. "I thought it might be awkward to say something about it while we were all still naked and covered in come." 

Minato and Yahiko blushed, sharing awkward glances and then turning towards the two men across camp. The  _ twins _ that were currently sitting together by the fire. 

Kakashi took that as his chance, disappearing in a body flicker. There was  _ no way  _ he was going to be part of  _ that  _ conversation. 

Minato wasn't fooled. His eyes immediately flicked to the tree Kakashi was hiding in, but nodded his approval. He wouldn't make Kakashi be part of it. 

_ Good.  _ He wasn't sure why it was bothering him so much. After all, the idea of them being twins had been  _ super hot  _ last night. Maybe it was because he had convinced them they weren't related… right before having them suck each other off. 

Yahiko and Minato both pulled Tobi and Obito onto  _ The Flying Thunder God _ to have a conversation that would probably be uncomfortable as all hell. 

~

Tenzo was up and running about as soon as he woke up again. Kakashi was thankful to see the brunet feeling better… even if that included the man nearly having a meltdown when he saw the state of his ships. 

The entire group was packing up camp, including Tobi and Obito. Contrary to what Kakashi believed would happen, the two were inseparable. They were telling each other stories of their childhoods, with Shisui and Itachi tagging along excitedly. If Kakashi hadn't  _ been there _ , he wouldn't have been able to tell that they had each other's cocks in their mouths the night before. 

Now, they had  _ four  _ Uchihas in their crew. Shisui and Itachi were already formulating theories on why Tobi hadn't awakened his sharingan, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was a bit heartwarming to see them all happily chirping away together. 

"Good work." Minato spoke softly next to him, reaching out to ruffle Kakashi's silver hair. The younger man leaned into the contact, craving the affection and praise that Minato offered. 

It was nice to know that he had impacted the crew in such a positive way.

Before the crews went their separate ways again, Tobi was giving his new brother a strong hug. They bid each other farewell, and Kakashi was shocked when Tobi walked up to give him a hug as well. 

"Thank you, Kakashi." Tobi said with a warm smile. The newest Uchiha put his hand on Obito's neck, right over the heavily bruised marks Kakashi had left behind with his teeth. "And… you can bite  _ me  _ like that  _ anytime. _ " He said with a smirk. Obito laughed, shoving his brother away. "That's  _ my  _ job, asshole." 

Kakashi laughed. It was nice to see them playing around like this, instead of fighting. When The Akatsuki finally sailed away, Tobi was still waving at them from the upper deck. Kakashi stood by Obito's side, watching as one of his oldest friends happily waved back to his new family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!
> 
> Look forward to part 3: "Coming Undone" during KakaYama week 2020!


End file.
